Forgotten Memories
by Mari Lynus
Summary: A girl Yugi has no memory of ends up being his sister!
1. The Past/Cross the Street

Forgotten Memories  
  
By: Maria ^-^  
  
The Past  
  
"Yugi, where are you going?" a small girl asked a 6 year old Yugi.  
  
"To find mom aright, stay here!" he replied. He looked at his little sister who was about cry. She nodded and Yugi left her in a small alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Although he was just a kid himself Yugi always took care of his little sister. She always seemed to be getting in to some kind of mess with odd people. On even tried to take her away and would have with she hadn't sent the person flying across the room. Yugi knew there was something odd about his sis, but he didn't mind unless they got lost like today.  
  
"Yugi, oh my," Yugi looked up at his mom "where have you been?"  
  
"Mom" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Where is Maria?" his mother asked intently.  
  
"I told her to stay in an alley where she's safe" Yugi said.  
  
************************~  
  
After getting home and eating Yugi and Maria ran up stairs. Maria went to her and Yugi's room and sat on her bed. Meanwhile, Yugi got a band-aid for the small scrape on Maria's arm.  
  
She had fallen when they where running away from those odd people.  
  
After the band-aid was on Maria spoke, "Sorry, Yugi" she said softly.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Yugi asked.  
  
Maria shrugged "for getting chased by those people I guess"  
  
Yugi blinked "No big deal, It's not your fault"  
  
"Bed time Yugi, Maria" Yugi's Mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
  
  
*********************~  
  
About 3 or 4 hours later Maria got up and looked across the room at her sleeping brother. She got up and got a piece of paper and began writing.  
  
Deer Yugi,  
  
I gon to mis u  
  
I do not want 2 go but thosse peole gona hert you by Maria  
  
She set the paper on Yugi's desk and packed her things. Clothes, her teddy bear (a stuffed cat really) and a toothbrush. "Bye, Yugi"  
  
And she left.  
  
  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! That was so sad she took her stuffed cat! Oh by the way this girl is about 5 years old and looks a lot like Yugi.  
  
  
  
Cross the Street  
  
Yugi looked out the window and across the street. There was a moving truck there. Yugi's Grandpa saw him looking at the girl in the lawn.  
  
"Why don't you go over there Yugi?" he said, "Go help her"  
  
Yugi looked at him and nodded, "Alright"  
  
Yugi ran across the street as the truck was leaving. "Hey" he said to the girl who looked up. Yugi was surprised at what the girl looked like. She had black hair that went to her mid-neck and gold bangs that went to her shoulders.  
  
"Oh hi" she said politely.  
  
"My name is Yugi I live across the street, what is your name? He asked.  
  
"My name, oh, Maria" her dark purple eyes told Yugi she was also surprised.  
  
/Oh my god is that, no it can't be! / She thought.  
  
"Do you need any help moving in?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh um well it would be nice." She replied, "Oh but it alright I'm fine"  
  
"It's okay I can help out I don't have anything to do anyways!" Yugi said smiling.  
  
"Alright, come on in" She opened the door to the house. Yugi followed her inside.  
  
Yugi looked around a bit. She had a lot of stuff for a teenager, at least she looked young. About Yugi's age.  
  
"So do you go to the high school here?" the girl asked while opening boxes. Then she found a box filled with DVDs and set it near the entertainment center.  
  
"Yah, why?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Oh I'm going to go to that school. Here some DVDs you put in those slots if you want." she said point to the box on the floor. 


	2. Friend/Family

Forgotten Memories  
  
By: Maria ^-^  
  
AN: Just so ya now that previous chapter was really two chapters oh well!  
  
Friends/Family Part 1  
  
Maria was standing outside Yugi's house; Yugi had offered to walk her to school the day before. She looked up when Yugi came out of the house. She hadn't been here long but they were already good friends. Then walk to the school carrying small conversations as they walked.  
  
"So, where were you born, Maria?"  
  
"Here and then my family moved" She lied here family hadn't move she had run away, but she didn't want Yugi to know that. "Now I live here by myself"  
  
"Oh" Yugi had a feeling that wasn't the truth but said nothing.  
  
************************~  
  
After school Yugi and his friends all followed Maria to her house at, lunch she had invited them over. There they watched DVDs and ate. (Mostly Joey, I heard he eats a lot) By the time every one had left Maria looked at the fridge.  
  
"I think I need to go shopping again!" she said out loud.  
  
"Yah" Yugi was behind her looking at the fridge too.  
  
"Oh, well" she closed the door and turned around "Later"  
  
"Well I should go" Yugi said.  
  
"K, Bye" Yugi waved and close the front door behind him.  
  
Maria walked into her room and lay down. ? \I wonder if Yugi is my brother or if it is just a coincidence. No it can be why would he have the same name and look like me\ She closed her eyes then opened them and got up and went to get dressed for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
When Yugi got home and went upstairs after greeting his grandfather. Once he closed the door to his room Yami manifested next to him.  
  
"What wrong Yugi?" he looked at Yugi who looked confused.  
  
"I feel like I have met Maria before, but I can't remember where." He look up, "There is something weird about her too."  
  
"Maybe you met her when you were little" Yami said.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't remember much before the age of seven" He looked at Yami "Oh well time for bed anways" 


End file.
